Trenya's Tale
by runawaycoconut
Summary: This the story of Trenya the adventuring Felyne at Pokke Farm that goes on adventures funded by the hunter's Pokke Points. (From Monster Hunter Freedom Unite)


Trenya's Tale

It was a beautiful day at Pokke Farm, a rainbow reflected in the cold crystal waters surrounding the land. The old Popo quietly snoozed in the fields. Bugs were lazily humming in the cool mountain air. Us Felynes were all at our stations waiting for our hunter to come back. Most of them were gently dozing or daydreaming. But I waited vigilantly next to my small boat. I looked up at my flag, flapping in the constant breeze, it inspired me, it represented bravery always sticking up for itself no matter how bullying the wind. When I looked down there she was, our hunter. There was a constant chink-chink sound of her Rathian armor as she walked. She looked a little tired from her last quest there was blood dripping from the teeth of the Rathalos Firesword from her back. She moved confidently to the field and begin harvesting Power Seeds and herbs from the ground. The farmer Felyne helped her, scrambling enthusiastically. They carried the harvest to her item box and sowed the field again for the next harvest. After being done with the field she headed to bug thickets were a second feline quivered with excitement holding a bug-net for her. Us Felynes love our hunter so I couldn't blame him. I watched as she went to all the stations before mine, collecting all it is that hunters need to survive that don't come directly from monsters. During these times our hunters seems to relax, I think this is her unwinding time. Finally she came to me, she gave me a small smile as I presented my spoils to her. Dragonwood electro sacs, and ice crystals. I could only do well as my funds but I felt relatively confident that she would like this haul. She nodded appreciatively. She looked at me and pointed toward the swamp. I saluted and hastily jumped on my boat and start paddling toward the poisonous marshes. A wave of determination hit me and I paddled as fast as I possibly could, I really wanted to get something great.

It was night time at the swamp as I paddled up into the base camp, the smell of poisonous mushrooms was emanating from the ground. As I jumped up onto the mushy ground I looked around all was quiet in this clearing but I could hear the shrieks of some Ioprey further up. I scurried toward their raucous cries. It wasn't long until I saw a group of three of them bullying a herd of Mosswines. They were spitting their poisonous gases and jumping on the little piggy's backs. I hold a special place in my heart for defenseless monsters so I ran up behind one of the Ioprey and smacked his rump hard with my catspaw. It spun around infuriated and gnashed its teeth. I jumped back before it could take a bite out of my hide. By now the other Ioprey had noticed me and started shrieking excitedly. I started to back away slowly baiting them into jumping. Two did at the same time and knocked into each other. I chortled at them, so predictable at times. The third Ioprey then threw up some poison at me while the other two were scrambling to get up. I dodged nimbly then hit him square between the eyes. He began to teeter back and forth dizzily. By this time the other Ioprey were running towards me but I was more than ready for them I had set a large barrel bomb next to their dizzy comrade. I dodged just in time as they slid into it futilely trying to stop their incoming charge. The explosion was loud, I worried that it might attract unwanted attention. The Mosswine had scurried out so I started picking up Ioprey fangs from the charred remains of their agitators. I picked up some dragon moss from some uprooted toadstools. So far so good I thought patting my travel pouch. But I didn't get to commend myself for long. I heard a strange bubbly sound behind me and the creaky sound of many legs holding a large weight. I turned around aghast. A Shogun Ceanatuar had emerged from one of the caves nearby. It raised its pincers out wide in challenge and came scuttling towards me at alarming speed. I turned toward the north and ran, no way could I beat this monster.

I was running as fast I could but the Shogun Ceanataur was doggedly persistent. I had only had time for a little rest in a field of swaying grass before I could hear it approaching me. I racked my brains for some kind of plan but was interrupted by a gust of wind and loud cry of a bird wyvern as a Gypceros alighted in the field. I don't think it saw me but once it saw the Shogun Centaur in its territory it went berserk. It ran haphazardly at the Shogun wildly spitting poison at its side. The giant carpaceaon didn't miss a beat it dug swiftly into the ground and the Gypceros was left turning stupidly from side to side. Then in an eruption of grass and dirt the Shogun pierced through the ground right under the Gypceros. Shrieking madly the Gypceros was punched in the gut by the Shogun's sickle like pincers. It recovered quickly though and jumped back with a flap of its wings. The Shogun taunted a bit raising its claws suggestively at the Gypceros. In response the Gypceros began gnashing its teeth to activate the crystal in its head. I covered my eyes before the flash and opened them in time to see the shogun running around blinded slashing wildly. It crashed into the Gypeceros swinging its pincers high in the air. One of them connected to the crest of the Gypceros and cleaved it clean off. It landed with a muffled thump in the grass next to my feet. My eyes widened as I recognized the Novacrystal inside. I picked it up as quickly as I could and ran out of that field as fast as possible.

After paddling non-stop back to Pokke farm I was exhausted. I jumped out of my boat and collapsed onto the shore breathing heavily. I just needed a rest, a little rest, not every adventure was as dangerous or lucrative as the one I had just been on. I could hear the flag flapping above my little pier, the river streaming behind me, the bugs in the large tree in by the thickets. …and a soft chink-chink sound coming closer. It came closer and closer and then stopped. I feebly lifted my head to see a slightly concerned hunter looking down on me. I reached up and presented my spoils to her my paws shaking.

" H-Here's you're souvenir, nya!"


End file.
